1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to handles for vehicle seats.
2. Background Art
The prior art has provided vehicle seats that include portions that pivot relative to the vehicle. Some pivotal vehicle seats include vehicle seats that fold for extending a cargo area into the existing seating row by utilizing a back surface of the seat as a load floor. Other prior art pivotal seats include an armrest that is deployed from the seat such that the armrest provides a seating surface when in an upright position and provides an armrest to an adjacent seat when deployed.
The prior has provided handles for actuating the pivotal seats. These handles have included fabric or strap pull handles, which are attached to the pivotal portion so that the user may pull the handle to deploy the armrest or fold seat. Other handle variations include a firm plastic handle mounted to a seating surface of the pivotal portion of the seat so that the user may grasp the handle and pivot the armrest or seat back. Some prior art pivotal seats include a latch mechanism for maintaining the seat back or armrest in an upright position. Accordingly, some strap handles have been attached to a latch mechanism such that pulling of the handle disengages the latch mechanism and subsequently pivots the armrest or seat back. Likewise, seats with firm handles and a latch mechanism have been provided with a button for disengaging the latch mechanism.